Innocence Lost The Story of Yuugioh's Past
by Yami-chan and Unrealistic
Summary: A real oldie. Bad writing style warning! I wrote my version on what Yuugioh's past was like and how he became the way he is. Please don't be too hard on reviews!


Innocence Lost

Innocence Lost

The Story of Yuugioh's Past

10-5-01

By Yami-chan

Disclaimer: That's all I need to type. I do own Sudaket and Lenitep.

AN: One day I got this idea to write about Yuugioh's past. So I did. This did not happen. Also, I've decided that, in this fic, I'll use Yami as sort of a nickname. 

^_~ ; This story didn't turn out as well as I wanted it to.

5,000 years ago…

"Daddy! Daddy!" A 4-year-old boy with golden bangs ran out of the temple. A man with black hair leaned down embrace his only son. "Hey, Yuugioh! What are you doing to annoy Anubis now?" The boy, Yuugioh, just laughed and hugged his father. Sudaket carried the boy into the temple where the jackal headed god, Anubis waited. "Welcome back, Sudaket." He nodded back in response. Anubis had stayed with this family for generations as a friend and protector. "Hey, dad! Guess what?" Sudaket smiled. "What?" "Anubis is teaching me how to play the Shadow Game!" Sudaket's smile disappeared and he threw a look at Anubis. "Isn't it great?!" The man set Yuugioh back down on the stone floor. "Yami, go outside and play for a while. Anubis and I need to talk, alone." Yuugioh was about to run off when he noticed the look on his father's face. "Dad?" "Now!" The boy stepped back a couple of steps in confusion. His father had never raised his voice at him. He turned and ran out. But, on a second thought, he hid behind the entryway of the room. He watched the conversation between the two people he respected most. Sudaket walked up to Anubis. "I told you not to teach him that game." "He wants to be a duelist. Like you. It's a great honor. I don't see what's wrong with that." "You don't?! Well, here's my reason. Every time you duel, you put your life on the line. You could get hit by a stray attack, trapped in the Shadow Dimension, or be just plain cheated! It's a dangerous life. I don't want Yuugioh to live a life like that." Anubis shook his head. "Sudaket, you are a duelist. Naturally your son would want to follow you in your footsteps." Sudaket whirled on the god. "I only fight because I have to. The prize money keeps food on the table." "Lenitep would know what to do," Anubis said quietly. That froze Sudaket in his path. "Don't use her against me, Anubis." "She would know what to do. Something besides dueling. She wouldn't want her son growing up on the streets!" The duelist lowered his head in defeat. Lenitep died had died bringing Yuugioh into this world. Sudaket turned and walked out of the room, right past his frightened son, who watched his proud father storm by. _What is going on?!_

2 years later…

Yuugioh stared at the cards in his hand, then at the table, then back at his hand. "Are you giving up?" "I never give up," he said as he laid down the Dark Magician. Anubis jumped up out of his seat. "That's six times in a row, Yami! You're becoming quite a duelist." The 6-year old smiled, proud of his reign. Sudaket walked into the room, saw the cards and ignored them. He had given up trying to prevent Yuugioh from learning the Shadow Games. He seemed to have a knack for the game anyway. "Tonight, I'll be leaving for the Shadow competition." "Really dad?!" Yuugioh jumped off the seat and ran up to his father. Anubis also stood up and turned to his old friend. "Sudaket, you know how dangerous that tournament is. People will do absolutely anything to win." Sudaket looked up from his son. "Because of the prize money." "I'll go too dad!" Sudaket rested a hand on Yami's head. "Sorry, but not this time." "Please?" "No," he said firmly, but with a smile on his face. Yuugioh looked at the ground in disappointment. "I'll be back around this time tomorrow. Wait for me, okay Yami?" Yami looked up, his purple eyes clear and warm. He nodded. "Of course."

The next sunset…

Yuugioh sat on top of the temple, his sandled feet hanging lazily over the edge. _Dad should be back soon._ Down below, he suddenly spotted two men run into the temple. Curious, Yami pulled his feet up and shifted so he lay on his bare stomach. A few seconds later, the men ran out, closely followed by Anubis. They seemed to be in a hurry. Yami stood up. "Anubis! Where are you going?" he called. No response. He leapt the short distance off the roof and followed the trio.

***

Yuugioh leaned against the cold stone of the pyramid, trying to catch his breath. He looked up and saw Anubis heading through the large crowd. The boy quickly ran after him. _Duelists! _He recognized the golden emblems on the duelists' tunics. He continued pushing through the crowd. Anubis had stopped a few feet in front of him. "Anubis!" he shouted over the roar of the crowd. Instantly, the crowd fell silent. Yami gulped in nervousness. Anubis turned around to see his pupil. "Yuugioh! You shouldn't be here!" "But I was just…" He was about to continue when he caught the view behind Anubis. His father lay on the sand, barely breathing. Three other duelists tended to him. "Oh, no! Dad!" He ran forward. Anubis caught him by the arm. "Let me go, Anubis! I have to see my dad!" Anubis kept his grip firm and knelt by Yuugioh, looking in the boy's scared eyes. "Yami. Yami! Listen to me!" "No! Let me go!" Tears streamed down his face. With a sudden burst of effort, he pulled his arm away and ran to his father. "Dad!" He fell to his knees by Sudaket. The other duelists backed away, leaving father with son for the last few, precious moments. Sudaket opened his eyes and smiled. "Yami." "Dad, what…what happened?" "I was beaten, Yami. By someone far more powerful than I." "Dad…" "Here take this." Sudaket pressed a deck of cards into his son's hand. "Be careful…my son." His eyes closed and he was still. "Dad? DAD!!" He shouted. The 6-year-old bent over his father's body and cried. Now, he had no family. Suddenly, a shadow passed over him. He looked up through teary eyes. A man with long blonde hair almost bleached white from the sun, stood over him. He was dressed richly. A pharaoh. He looked down at the boy, sympathy in his eyes. "You…you're the one you did this," Yuugioh hissed. The man nodded, slowly, obviously not proud in what he had done. "He was a great duelist." Yuugioh looked the man in the eye. His were no longer happy, warm, and full of spirit. Now they were cold, dark, and empty. The pharaoh walked away. Yuugioh glared at his retreating back. "I'll get you. Sooner or later, I'll get you," Yuugioh said, his voice as cold as his eyes.

11 years later…

The crowd murmured and pulled apart as the 17-year-old walked through. His purple eyes were empty. His gold bangs shadowed his face. The golden emblem of a duelist rested on the right side of his tunic. "I heard he's never been defeated." "Yeah. Some people even call him the King of Games." Rumors flew through, the crowd, most of them true. Yuugioh walked through and up to the pharaoh's palace. He marched all the way up to the front gates, where he was stopped by two guards. " You cannot go any farther." "I demand a duel with the pharaoh," he in his deep voice. "He is out of the country for a peace meeting. He won't be back for about a week." "Damn it!" Yuugioh turned and walked away. In the middle of the town, there was a fountain surrounded by exotic plants. Yuugioh sat on the fountain thinking about his latest declaration. A shadow passed over him. He looked up. It was Anubis. But something was different about him. Suddenly, he whipped out a card. The Blue Eyes White Dragon. The creature formed and attacked the Game Master. He sidestepped, but the blow caught him on the side. He fell to the ground hard. "Anubis! What are you doing?!" He then sensed another figure behind him. It was the pharaoh. He was holding something in his hand. It looked like an upside down, gold pyramid. The Sennen Eye was inscribed on the front. The Blue Eyes White Dragon disappeared. Powerful magic was floating through the air. "I'm sorry, son of Sudaket." "Wha-" The pharaoh held forward the Millennium Puzzle and said something in a magical tongue. Then, nothingness.

***

Present time…

"Yami? Yami? YAMI!" "AH! What?" Yuugioh was shaken out of his memories. _Were they memories? They seemed more like a dream. I'm not sure. _He looked forward and was met by a pair of almost identical eyes. Except these were more friendly and, right now, were full of worry. "Yami, are you okay?" asked Yuugi. "Uh…yeah." "No, you're not. Something's bugging you. I know it." Yuugioh sighed and looked around the soul room, anywhere but the eyes of his aibou. "Hmm…?" Yuugi pressed. "Memories. Just memories."

End

AN: Okay, I know it sucked. It was better planned in my head. Anyway, please respond! Ja!


End file.
